Love you like a love song
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Kennedy Ravenwood is 15, going on 16. She's run away from home, not knowing if she will be a Light or Dark Caster. Unsure of where to go, she finds herself in Ipswich, Massachusetts. While exploring the town and attending Spenser Academy, she meets the Sons of Ipswich. They notice the strange tattoo on her hand, but Tyler gets a little too close for Caleb's liking.
1. Kennedy Ravenwood

Love you like a love song

Chapter 1

**I do not own The Covenant or Beautiful Creatures in any way.**

**A/N-This is using the movie version of Beautiful Creatures. It isn't really a crossover though...**

* * *

I've always known I was different. I could feel and do things I couldn't explain.

My mother was the same as I was, except she couldn't feel things like me.

I'm a Caster.

Basically like a witch, but we don't like to be called that.

I'm 15, going on 16.

On my 16th birthday, my powers will be claimed for the Light or the Dark.

I'm not a Duchannes, so I don't have to worry about the curse. I'm a Ravenwood.

My mother wouldn't tell me who my father was, but he was a Ravenwood. My mother is a Light Caster, but specializes in healing.

I'm a Natural like my cousin Lena.

My mother just up and left one day.

I researched my family and found my Aunt Delphine Duchannes. I went to live with her and my cousin Larkin. I was sent to live with my Uncle Macon for awhile, but I decided I didn't want to live in a small town like Gatlin. I don't know what Caster Larkin is.

He never really said.

I've met everyone in my rather large family, except Lena. I only know about her through stories I've heard.

I'm Kennedy Ravenwood, I'm 15, I'm a Caster, and I'm running away.

* * *

I drove where I felt power.

My type of Caster has no name, so I call myself a Sensor.

I felt power radiating from an apartment complex and a school. I pulled into the school parking lot and was nearly run over by a guy on a motorcycle while I was walking.

Walking past him, I got goosebumps and a shiver went down my spine.

The boy had power rolling off of him in waves.

I shook it off and went inside and registered. I would start in the fall semester.

That would give me the summer to learn the town and its people.

I drove back to the apartment complex and applied for an apartment. I used my powers to open my neighbor's apartment. I went through the apartment feeling power signatures everywhere. I picked up a picture.

It was of four boys.

One had blonde hair and a cocky look to him.

Another had black hair and an innocent look. Kinda baby faced.

The third had long brown hair and a leather jacket.

I assumed that my neighbor was the boy with the motorcycle.

The last one had a very stern look with old eyes.

I heard the motorcycle pulled up. I dropped the picture in shock and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

*Pouge's POV*

I entered my apartment and felt a different power signature. I noticed the picture of the boys and I was on the floor.

The frame was cracked and the glass had shattered.

I called Caleb.

"I know. I felt it too. Reid and Tyler did also", he said.

"Then what is it?" I asked him.

"It seems a witch has come to Ipswitch", Caleb said.


	2. 151 days

Love you like a love song

Chapter 2

**I do not own The Covenant or Beautiful Creatures.**

**A/N-From now on, the story will be in third person.**

* * *

"A witch? Seriously Caleb?" Reid asked.

"You felt it. We all felt it", Caleb said, "There's no other explanation. This was different than what we feel when each other uses".

"The power signature was all over my apartment", Pouge said.

Tyler was silent.

"Ty?" Reid asked.

"I don't think they're a threat", he said.

"Not a threat? They broke into my apartment!" Pouge yelled.

"Did you ever think that they were curious? If we can feel them, they can feel us. Maybe they've been alone their whole lives and never met anyone like them", Tyler said.

Reid scoffed and Tyler glared at him.

He got up and left the colony house.

As Tyler walked back to his Hummer, he got the feeling he was being watched.

He shook it off and drove into town. He stopped by the library. He was browsing through the books when he noticed a girl with fire red/orange hair reaching for a book. "Here! Let me help you!" he said. He rushed over to her and plucked the book from the shelf. He placed the book in her hands, without looking at the title, never looking away from her dark chocolate brown eyes.

The second their hands brushed, shocks of electricity went down both their spines.

Tyler's head tilted to the side.

He touched her again. His magic reached out and stroked hers, causing Kennedy to gasp.

"You're a…" they said together.

Tyler stepped back and looked at the book in her hands. "History of the Founding Families", he read, "You know, I could answer any questions you have. I'm Tyler Simms, by the way".

"Kennedy Ravenwood", she said.

They stood looking at each other for a few seconds.

"I should get going", Tyler said.

"Yeah. Me too", Kennedy said, "Don't tell anyone about me, okay?"

"Who would I tell?" he asked her.

"Please. I know there's more than one of you guys", she said.

Tyler swallowed. He liked Kennedy, but he couldn't help but feel bad that he would have to lie to the boys. "You have my word", he said.

Kennedy smiled. "Thanks Tyler", she said.

Tyler smiled at her and walked out.

The librarian, Sara, gave her look.

She rolled her eyes. Kennedy checked out the book out and went back to her apartment, avoiding her neighbor, the motorcycle riding boy. She checked her answering machine.

There was one message from Larkin.

"Hey coz. Mother is upset you left. She felt betrayed. You knew Ridley did the same thing. Call me back", he said.

She thought that was weird.

Larkin never asked her to call him back.

She grabbed her phone and hit her speed dial.

"Hey coz", his sleek voice said.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I felt something", Larkin said.

Kennedy froze. "L-like what?" she asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Ken", he said.

"I met another one of us. Except, his magic is different. It doesn't feel like Caster magic. He's something different", she told him.

"What do you mean different?" he asked.

"You know how Light Caster magic is warm and fuzzy and Dark Caster magic is scary? Well, his was…like a drug. It felt addictive. Like you could die if you used too much of it", she said.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll ask my mother and Uncle Macon. Just be careful coz", Larkin told her, "We don't know what he is, but he could be dangerous".

"Okay", Kennedy said, although she didn't want to think of charming, baby faced Tyler as being dangerous.

"And don't worry about your Claiming. You know what will happen", Larkin said, "I love you".

"Love you too", Kennedy said and hung up. She had always felt like Larkin's love for her was borderline romantic.

For all she knew, she wasn't a Ravenwood at all.

She banished both thoughts from her mind. She sat down at the dining room table and stared down at the black 151 on her hand. She had 151 days until her birthday, October 31.


	3. Not a Ravenwood at all

Love you like a love song

Chapter 3

**I do not own The Covenant or Beautiful Creatures.**

**A/N-I'm glad I'm getting such a good response on this story. Thank you everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows.**

* * *

Kennedy spent most of her days at the Caster library, trying to figure out who she was and what Tyler was.

"I don't think you're going to find anything on those Ipswich boys down here. You're better off going to the Danvers colony house", Sara told her.

'Dammit', Kennedy thought, 'How am I supposed to get in there?' She thought about Tyler, but she didn't have his number or anything. She got an idea. "Where do they hang out?" Kennedy asked her.

"At Nicky's. It's where all the young people hang out", Sara said.

Kennedy left the Caster library. She drove over to Nicky's and got out. She stood by her car.

Tyler, who was playing pool with Reid, got a shiver down his spine.

The boys noticed a change in Tyler.

"You okay?" Reid asked.

"I'm fine", Tyler said, "I just remembered. I promised my mother I'd help her with something".

All the boys loved Mrs. Simms, so they let Tyler go without question.

Tyler went out into the parking lot and saw Kennedy. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I need to get into the Danvers colony house", she said.

"Come on", Tyler said leading her to his Hummer.

Little did they know that Reid was watching from the doorway.

* * *

"So why do you need to get into the colony house?" Tyler asked.

"Sara at the library recommended it", Kennedy told him.

"Sara?" he asked.

"She's a seer. They work in libraries all around the country", she told him.

"Wow. So she knows about us?" Tyler asked.

"Yep. Seers are everywhere. They gravitate toward areas of power", she said.

"So…what is it about the colony house?" he asked.

"I know you guys have spell books. I'm also trying to find out who I am", she said.

Tyler reached over and took her hand in his, enjoying the feeling of their magic brushing up against each others. Tyler pulled over on the side of the road. "I don't understand what's going on", Tyler said lacing his fingers with hers.

Kennedy turned to Tyler and knew she had to come clean.

"I'm a Caster. Kinda like a witch, but we don't like to be called that. I'm 15, about to turn 16 on Halloween. When a female Caster turns 16, her powers will be Claimed for the Light or the Dark. I have 119 days left", she told him, "I think I'm a Ravenwood, but I don't know for sure. I don't know who I am".

Tyler leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We'll find out who you are", he told her. He put the car in drive and they continued to the colony house.

They slipped past the caretaker and went down into the basement.

Tyler's eyes flashed and the candles were lit.

"So…what are you?" Kennedy asked Tyler.

"A warlock. We get a taste of power at 13 and our powers mature at 18. If we use too much, we can die", he said.

"I knew it", she said browsing through the books.

"So how come you don't know who you are?" Tyler asked.

"I'm guessing that you guys have birth records?" she asked.

Tyler's eyes flashed and the book opened to the birth records.

"See? All of your names are here", she pointed out, "Mine isn't". She opened the Ravenwood book that she put in her backpack. "All the names are here. Lena, Ridley, Sarafine, Delphine, Macon, Larkin…mine isn't. I'm not a Ravenwood at all. I don't know who I am", Kennedy said collapsing into the Simms chair.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

No words were said, because none were needed.


	4. The boys are getting suspicious

Love you like a love song

Chapter 4

**I do not own The Covenant or Beautiful Creatures in any way.**

**A/N-So I'm incorporating Larkin and Kelting a bit more into this story.**

* * *

The next day, Reid confronted Tyler about Kennedy.

"Who was that redhead you left with at Nicky's?" he asked.

"No one", Tyler said, "Just some girl".

"But you met her in the parking lot", Reid said, "You said you had to help your mother with something".

Tyler tried to think up another lie. "I did, but when I got out into the parking lot, she called me and said she could handle it on her own. I saw the girl standing there. She said her car had broken down so I drove her home", Tyler said, "Is that a good enough explanation for you?"

"Sorry man. We're brothers. I'm just trying to look out for you", Reid told him.

* * *

"C'mon coz. Pick up the phone", Larkin's voice said from her machine, "Did I upset you or something? Mother wants to know if you're coming to the annual harvest dinner".

She had been avoiding talking to Larkin or anyone in the Ravenwood/Duchannes family.

_Why won't you talk to me?_, Larkin's voice asked.

_What the hell are you doing Kelting with me? I told you not to, _Kennedy said.

_Well you won't answer my phone calls. I know you're not a Ravenwood anymore, but you're still family, _Larkin said.

_I know you're in love with me Larkin. I've known it since I met you. Don't try and hide it. And quit calling me coz. It makes me feel weird, _Kennedy told him.

Larkin didn't answer, so she figured he was blocking.

Kennedy threw up her own wall to keep him out.

* * *

The boys met up at the colony house.

They got ready to go downstairs when Caleb stopped them.

"Something's wrong", he said. He sprinted down the stairs. "They've been here", Caleb said.

"So first my apartment and now here. How are they getting in?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know", Caleb said.

Now Reid was very suspicious of Tyler being in on it.

Caleb walked over and ran his fingers across the spines of the books, just as Kennedy had done.

Tyler noticed the Ravenwood book on the floor by his chair, where Kennedy had left it. His eyes flashed and it disappeared.

"There's a new girl in town", Reid said.

Tyler glared at his best friend.

"Who is she?" Caleb asked.

"I dunno. Maybe Tyler could tell us", Reid said turning to him.

"Her car broke down so I drove her home okay? Let it go", Tyler snapped.

"Who is she?" Caleb asked again.

"I dunno. I didn't catch her name", Tyler said.

"Where does she live?" Caleb asked him.

"That's really none of your business", Tyler said glaring at the older boy.

"Why are you protecting her?" Pogue asked.

"I'm not!" Tyler yelled.

"Then why won't you tell us?" Reid asked, "Unless…she's more than a friend".

Tyler's hand shot out and Reid was slammed into the bookcase. Tyler stormed out of the colony house for the second time. He pulled out his phone and called Kennedy. "I'm having a hard time convincing the boys that you're nobody", he said.

"Oh…okay. I guess I'll see at the party at the Dells at the end of the summer?" she asked him.

"Yeah", he said.

"Okay. I'll be the one with the red hair", she said, bringing a smile to Tyler's face.

"Tyler's hiding something", Reid said.

"I know", Caleb said, "But until we know what, we need to keep an eye on him".


	5. Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 5

**I do not own The Covenant or Beautiful Creatures in any way.**

**A/N- LARKIN AND KENNEDY ARE NOT RELATED. Just clearing that up before this chapter.**

* * *

The Sons of Ipswich arrived, as usual, fashionably late to the end of the summer party at the Dells.

Tyler kept a look out for Kennedy.

She walked up to him and smiled. "Hey Tyler", she said.

"Hey Kennedy", he said, "Guys, this is Kennedy Ravenwood".

"I'm Reid Garwin", Reid said.

"Ah…the playboy and the flirt", she said, "You're Caleb Danvers, the leader and you're Pogue Parry, the owner of the yellow Ducati, who always parks next to my car".

Tyler thought it was weird that she was actually talking to the guys, but he also noticed she was blocking her power so the boys couldn't feel it.

A boy came over to her and slipped his arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged him off and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and heard about the party, coz", he said.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Magic", he said wiggling his fingers at her.

She laughed and shoved him.

"Larkin Kent. You must be Tyler", he said.

"Yeah", Tyler said.

Caleb found Larkin suspicious, but it was obvious that Reid and Larkin were exactly the same in personality. He also noticed how Tyler couldn't take his eyes off Kennedy.

"So…you're my neighbor", Pogue said.

"Yeah", Kennedy said.

"Did you see someone break into my apartment?" he asked.

"No. I think I was out that night exploring the town and registering at Spenser", she lied perfectly; "It's getting late. My cousin and I need to catch up. Bye Tyler. I'll see you on Monday". She reached up and kissed Tyler on the cheek.

She grabbed Larkin's hand and dragged him to her car. She rounded on him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He grabbed her hand, revealing the tattoo. "This is why", he said.

It read 76.

"I know Larkin", she said, "I'm not going to go Dark like Ridley".

"Are you coming to the Gathering Days? Mother wants to know", he said.

"No", she growled, "Not until I know who I'll be".

"Do you really think hanging out with those boys is wise?" Larkin asked her.

"If I lose control, Tyler can help me", she said.

"Ah…so only Tyler knows. Do you really think they'd still like you if you Turned?" he asked her.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm just trying to protect you coz", Larkin said stroking her arms.

She lightly pushed Larkin back. "We need to talk. Like seriously", she said.

They got in her car and went back to her apartment.

* * *

"I'm not a Ravenwood and you know it", Kennedy said, "So stop calling me coz. It bothers me".

"Why?" Larkin asked.

"Because you love me", she said, "I know you do".

Larkin stood up and approached her.

Kennedy backed up until she hit a wall.

Larkin had her cornered. He stepped closer until Kennedy was trapped between his body and the wall.

"Larkin, stop", she breathed.

Larkin leaned down and kissed her, pouring years of love and passion into the kiss.

Kennedy's arms went up around his neck and into his hair.

Larkin pulled back, the two breathing heavily. Larkin didn't say anything. He stepped back and kissed her forehead.

Kennedy, not wanting him go, wrapped her arms around him. "You'll always be my best friend", she told Larkin.

He shrugged her off and said, "I should go".

"Larkin…" she said taking a step toward him.

"No!" he said backing up, "No". He ran out the door.

Kennedy collapsed onto her couch.

"Are you okay?" Pogue asked.

Kennedy produced a gust of wind that slammed the door in his face.


End file.
